Little Johney
Write the first paragraph of your page here. User Info Little Johney as a user is a person who usually is online. If he does not have internet problems, he is usually online every day. It is stated that he is one of the very little new members that where actually active. Little Johney posts some of his sprite work on pikmin legends returns, probably his most popular sprite project on PLR is his Pikmin sprite project. Little Johney also seems to bearly post in topics under discussion or the member's board. He is usually seen in the pikmin boards, and mostly in the chatbox. Little Johney actually owns some stuff. Things are like: Pikmin Chronicles: A Pikmin RPG. It includes some people, but the main ones are probably Fries (L. J.), who is a little cowardly, but will help Henrick any way he can, Elbage (Lord Raymond), who ended up becoming the main villain, and Henrick (Harry), who ended up being the main character. Super Pikmin RPG: Just a basic RPG... The Truth of the Pikmin: A Pikmin Fanfic of a person who wants to discover all the mysteries of the pikmin planet. People seem to like it alot. Little Johney is also a Comic Maker. He makes Comics like Ocean Skies, The Great Goreoes, and his main Comic, in of which he works on with his friends, Random Comix, which is where Little Johney (Character) originated. Little Johney (Character) Little Johney as a character is a adventurous Red Pikmin. Like in Olimar's Pikmin 1 notes, his nose is bented at the end when drawn. He whears a overly large green hat. In Random Comix, he is constantly on adventures, ussually with Gangster Chicken, Tops, and Lil' Patrisha. In Little Johney the Comic (Also known as Little Johney) He is trying to get into the Pikmin six, a Mysterious team that everyone knows about. In both, his main job is to defeate the mysterious Evil Dark Little Johney. Little Johney is also L. J.'s Second favorite made up Character. Linx the Vampire Fish Pikmin Linx is L.J.'s Offical Pikmin Heroes Character. He is part Vampire, and Part Fish. This is becuse He was bread by a Blue Pikmin and a Vampire Red Pikmin. He is probobly most notisable for his different shaped stem. Instead of having special powers, he usses his Axe and Syth, Sound Slasher and Sound Chopper. He doesn't seem to like the smell of Tacos and Pineapples, and is ammune to Garlic affects. Even though L.J. Is known for Little Johney, his main Pikmin Character is indeed Linx. Wawadee and Ocean Wawadee is the Main character of The Great Goreoes, L.J.'s First non-scrapt Comic. He is a hybrid of a Waddle Dee and Pikmin. He is Best Freinds with a Red Pikmin Named... well; Red! He Is a owner of a Yoshi, and owns a Spacesuit and a Backpack that Defines the Laws of Jubba Jiggle. Ocean is the main character of Little Johney's mainest Project, Ocean Skies. He is he Current Weilder of the Ledgendary Master Sword. You can relate him to Sonic, personalaty wise.